1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrophoresis display panel, and more particular to an electrophoresis display panel with a shielding pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, due to the continuous advancement and research of the display technologies, the products such as electrophoresis displays, liquid crystal displays, plasma displays and organic-light-emitting diode displays are commercialized and applied to the display devices with various dimensions and standards. With the increasing of the use of the portable electronic devices, the flexible displays, such as electronic papers and electronic books, have gradually gathered the attentions. Generally, the electronic papers and the electronic books utilize the electrophoresis display technique to achieve the purpose of display. For instance, the pixels of the electronic book is composed of electrophoresis mediums with various colors (e.g. red, green, blue, etc.) and white charged particles doped in the electrophoresis mediums. By providing voltages to the pixels, the white charged particles are driven to shift so that each of the pixels respectively generates colorful images such as black, white, red, green, blue or the color with different color level.
In the current technologies, the electrophoresis displays utilize the reflection of the external light source to achieve the display purpose. More specifically, the colors of the electrophoresis mediums in use determines the colors displayed by the pixels and the gray level of the color displayed by each of the pixel is controlled by applying the voltage to drive the white charged particles doped in the electrophoresis mediums. Typically, the electrophoresis display is mainly composed of a thin film transistor array substrate and an electrophoresis display film. Further, in the electrophoresis display film, the dielectric layer for defining the micro-cups is made of the transparent material. After passing through the dielectric layer of the electrophoresis display film, the external light source beams on thin film transistors on the thin film transistor array substrate so that the thin film transistors generates photo currents to affect the element properties and further to result in the poor display quality of the electrophoresis display. Accordingly, how to alleviate the effect of the photo current induced by the external light source becomes an important issue to be solved immediately.